jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Roadster
Not to be confused with the Tesla Model3 or Tesla Cybertruck. Overview The Tesla Roadster, known more simply as the Roadster, is an electric hypercar vehicle in Jailbreak. It was released on December 6th, 2019, as part of the 2019 Winter Update. It is a two-seater car that is located at the Badimo charging station near the Bank, alongside the only other Tesla brand vehicle in the game, the Model3. It costs $600,000 in-game cash, which places it in the middle of the hypercar price range. When driving, the Roadster uses the electric motor noise, making it a silent ride. It also features semi-reflective body and window colors, traits never before seen on a car. Due to its unique attributes and high performance, many players that did not buy the Torpedo before it became unobtainable commonly use the Roadster as their hypercar of choice. Performance Note that all data and information is from tests with vehicles using maximum upgrades. The Roadster is considered to be one of the best high-performance vehicles in Jailbreak. Its extreme speed stats allow it to drive from location to location in record times, leading many to believe that this is the fastest vehicle in the game. However, it does not perfect every trait, and still receives competition the Torpedo, Bugatti, Volt Bike, and Jet. Speed Overall, the Roadster is certainly one of the fastest cars in Jailbreak. Its high top speed easily beats the majority of other vehicles,'' including the Volt Bike and the Jet. It is only outperformed by the slightly faster Bugatti and Torpedo. As for the acceleration, it is unparalleled. The immediate launch is better than anything else in the game, and the acceleration to top speed takes only five seconds. Due to the rapid accelerating ability and high top-end speed, the Roadster is able to travel from location to location in very short amounts of time. This makes it one of the fastest modes of transportation in the game. The only disadvantage in this category is reverse speed, which is even slower than that of a Camaro. Ability The driving abilities of the Roadster are quite good overall. At any speed, the handling ability is excellent, allowing the car to make turns with ease. The braking, like almost all ''Jailbreak ''vehicles, is unrealistically powerful; no matter how fast the car is going, the brakes will stop it instantly. But when it comes to off-roading ability, the Roadster is at a disadvantage. Even with high suspension settings, driving over bumps will unsettle the car, causing it to lose control and flip over, or, in the worst-case scenario, spin and fling out of the map. When compared with other vehicles, the driving abilities of the Roadster are good, but not the best. Gallery Roadster_Front.png|''The front of the Roadster. Roadster_Rear.png|''The rear of the Roadster.'' Roadster_Lights.png|''The Roadster with its headlights on.'' Roadster_Left.png|''The left side of the Roadster.'' Roadster_Right.png|''The right side of the Roadster.'' Roadster_Top.png|''The top of the Roadster.'' Roadster_Sirens.png|''The Roadster with sirens.'' roadster2.jpeg|''One of the teaser images for the Roadster.'' Roadster1.jpg|''Another teaser image for the Roadster.'' Trivia * This vehicle is based on the 2020 Tesla Roadster 2.0. * The Roadster is the second Tesla to be added into the game, with the first being the Model3. *Similarly to the Model3, this car uses the electric motor sound when driving, and tends to fling out of the map after crashing into an object. * The body and window colors of the car are somewhat reflective. The only other vehicles with this trait are the Volt Bike (body only) and the Ambulance (windows only). * The roof of the Roadster is non-collidable, meaning that it cannot be walked on, and players can fall through it. This implies the possibility that the Roadster was originally going to have a toggleable convertible roof, like the Jeep. * This was one of the most requested vehicles in the Jailbreak community. It was also one of the oldest, with suggestions dating back to the early days of the game, in 2017. Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Supercars